


Slumber

by kenmakzume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mostly Kagehina, Multi, The others are just in the bonus, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmakzume/pseuds/kenmakzume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is fast asleep and Kageyama says somethings to him that surprise everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend Burgundy who requested this Kagehina prompt: Things You Said When You Thought I Was Asleep.

Practice forthe Karasuno team went later than most days for the volleyball team. Coach Ukai had pushed the team harder for specific reasons of a tournament coming up in a few weeks. The team had been going hard all week and were ready to collapse under the lack of sleep and the immense amount of stress.

Kageyama walked out of the locker room dressed and ready to make his way home. A light shine of sweat was still visible on his forehead and quickly wiping the wet substance from his forehead he looked around for Hinata who usually enjoyed Kageyama’s company while walking home. Only God knows why. Kageyama couldn’t conceive the reason why his boyfriend found him appealing: he was rude, shouted a lot, called him dumbass often and even wasn’t perceptive of his emotions without him having to flat out say them. But Hinata stayed where he was because he “liked” Kageyama Tobio for some odd reason…

The young King of the Court noticed Hinata asleep in a corner of the gym with his backpack tucked under his mop of orange hair, mouth wide (drool also) and occasional snorting sounds from his nose. Kageyama shuttered a bit dragging the towel off from his neck and throwing it into the laundry making his way to the teen, made notice no one was in the gym and stood above the teen.

His deep, embedded scowl sat on his face as he stared down at the boy but slowly his emotions unraveled into a soft look for him. Sighing Kageyama sat down into a squat looking at Hinata with a small smile for once. “You look much more pleasant like this.” The Raven whispered aloud, taking a hand slowly up to put on the dormant teens face but Hinata moved some as if sensing Kageyama’s movements but didn’t turn any further. Only snorted.

Red hot flamed crept up Kageyama’s face as he stared at his hands, fingers sprawled in an relaxed position as they softly made contact with Hinata’s pale skin. Quickly they leapt back to their owner, the fire meeting the ice. His body flared more and he stood to his feet instantly as his comfort dwindled down because of those subconscious movements.

Looking out the window he noticed the darkness that had made its move across the once bright sky, leaving only the waning moon to cast down upon the abandoned world. Kageyama took his foot, understanding that now was probably the ideal time to leave, and kicked Hinata’s thigh. He didn’t move. Kageyama hit him once more, a bit harder to provoke him, but nothing happened just as previous. Tobio didn’t know what to do so, raking his brain for something he decided on the only plan of action left.

Swinging the Little Giant’s bag across his shoulder and then pulling Hinata onto his back he trudged out of the gym and into the cold streets. A shiver ran up his spine and the boy on his back pushed closer to his back for warmth. Kageyama’s face quickly heated like the furnace he was becoming and quickened his pace to run from his problems.

Kageyama Tobio had walked Shouyou Hinata home plenty of times, making his travels easier. Looking behind him to the sleeping teen he sighed looking forward once more form the glowing face of Hinata.

“Ah, Hinata…” Kageyama exhaled, his heart racing at the idea of talking to air. “I find that there is no way you could ever like me. How do you ev-“ He inhaled deeply, gripping Hinata’s legs tighter than before. “What did I do to deserve you?” He muttered to himself, looking to the ground, kicking a small rock in front of him.

A soft wind hit the back of his neck and it seemed the wind was talking to him because it said  _“I don’t like you.”_ Kageyama stiffened noticing that it was the red head lying on his back. His arms still hung loosely on his shoulders and everything seemed as if he were still asleep until everything tensed inside him and basically jumped up to his cheek then hopped down running off, stopping half way shouting “BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!” Then Hinata quick on his feet ran from the scene and back home. He’d have to face him sometime but allowing him to cool down was most probably the best choice.

Kageyama lifted a trembling hand to his cheek and lightly touched where Hinata had pecked his cheek. His ears rung and was unable to comprehend what happened. His face had turned seven shades darker but the spot of Hinata bloomed darker.

In a daze he began to walk forward with a slight stumble and made his way home

…not without accidentally continuing his journey to Hinata’s home frightening the teen thinking Kageyama was now out to get him.


	2. Slumber - Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened behind the scenes? Where Kageyama wasn't looking?

**BONUS**

The Karasuno team quickly rushed out of the gym room when they saw the young Hinata snoring softly in a corner of the gym. Daichi and Sugawara decided to make their way home together while Asahi decided to tag along with the rest of the team mostly to hold back the energized teens. Tsukishima quickly made his leave but allowed Yamaguchi to continue his adventure with the team seeing his bright smile. Nishinoya and Tanaka almost shot out of the bush they were hiding behind when seeing Kageyama walking out of the building with Hinata on his back. Asahi and Yamaguchi had to hold the two down to make sure they wouldn’t reveal their location.

The crew crept being silently, even the two managers had stayed to watch the interactions from afar. Quite a distance made because of Asahi’s fear of being caught by the spiteful Kageyama.

They noticed Kageyama’s head turn back to the direction they were hiding and feared the worst until he turned his head back to the front taking notice that he was only looking at the sleeping boy. They all sighed in relief as they continued to watch.

Kageyama began to speak but his words were intelligible causing Nishinoya and Tanaka to complain consistently about their bad luck.

Hinata shot up and all heads snapped up when seeing this. All eyes widened and mouths dropped seeing the younger boy peck Kageyama’s cheek before running off shouting out his love for the other. The six cheered but were unheard of the lost Hinata and deaf teen who took no notice to anything around himself.

Kiyoko and Yachi both left the scene, since it was already ten in the night, for their parents had begun to worry for the two. The rest of the four took their celebration to Coach Ukai’s corner store to retell the story and eat pork buns.


End file.
